New Directions
by Miranda Nickolas
Summary: 8th year, non-epilogue compliant.  Glee Competition. 8th year returns and the students of Hogwarts are required to take a new muggle immersion class. What happens when they are given the assignments based on Glee? M for possible later chapters
1. New Directions

8th year, Non-epilogue compliant

Yes I know that Glee and 8th year do not take place in nearly the same time frame, but for the purposes of this story it does.

I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or any of the wonderful songs quoted in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>New Directions<strong>

The Reconstruction of Hogwarts had taken the better part of the summer and with only a few weeks left before the new term, the final few stones had been set into place. During the process Hogwarts had also received a top to bottom cleaning, airing out many of the unused classrooms and cleaning the dark corners of the old castle. Nearly every part of Hogwarts could now be lit up at any time as well as a few classes being moved around to more convenient and spacious classrooms.

One other major event that happened is that the trials for all of the Death Eaters, both willing and unwilling, had been pushed and completed before the first month of summer was over. Hogwarts was not the only institution that had gotten a good housecleaning. Before any of the trials started, the Ministry of Magic was thoroughly investigated by outside sources as well as with the help of the Order of the Phoenix. When the trials began, Kingsley Shacklebolt was the new Minister of Magic and had staffed a new competent ministry that sorted out the liars once and for all.

Many of the students who had been forced into service and compliance were given a probation along with the terms that they returned to Hogwarts for their 8th year studies. A great number of those students readily agreed, some in tears with the case of Pansy Parkinson. Harry himself had been present at many of those cases and though he wasn't friends with most of them, he testified on their behalf. Harry had been one in the middle of it all and he knew the stress, the fear and desire to be safe. He knew what it mean to be scared during those rough times and he knew what it was like to have second chances.

One of the most controversial cases of the Follower's Trials, as it would be called, was the Malfoy case. On Harry's testimony, Narcissa Malfoy was cleared of charges and Draco was given the same probation as the students. Lucius Malfoy was another case entirely. Despite testimonies stating that the Malfoy's had been forced to house the Dark Lord, unwilling slaves in their own home, it did not excuse Lucius Malfoy's actions. However Kingsley and the new Ministry deemed Azkaban inhuman and with the loss of the Dementors, it became an unsuitable for anyone. They constructed a new facility that was better suited to hold the criminals of the wizarding world without driving them completely mental. Lucius was even lucky enough to score visitation with his family.

The summer passed quickly for most. Those who weren't engaged in the rebuilding of various parts of the wizarding and muggle world were busy rebuilding themselves. Harry Potter spent the majority of his summer with his friends Ron and Hermione. Their new free time and Harry's inheritance of both the Potter and Black vaults since his coming of age, left the trio spending a more leisurely and luxurious holiday. With the help of Hermione, Harry had updated his wardrobe as well as sought out a new pair of glasses that were a thin wire frame that shaped his face well and allowed people to see his bright green eyes. He also invested in some contacts that he could use for big events or just to make a dramatic appearance. New dressed in a layered look, Harry felt more relaxed and casual with himself for the first time.

Hermione had taken the opportunity to straighten and cut her hair, giving it a soft wavy look and side swept bangs. Since there were no pressing matters she also took advantage of visiting Debenhams's cosmetics counter and picking up a simple look that brought out her natural beauty. Both she and Ron had also gotten an upgrade to their clothes via the Black Inheritance. Sirius had made sure that Harry's closest friends would be able to keep up with the new man about town.

On top of it all, Harry had invited both Ron and Hermione to stay with him at 12 Grimmauld's place. Grimmauld had never been very "cozy" even when Sirius had been living there, so during their time together the trio redecorated and outfitted the dreary place with some of the latest in both wizarding and muggle devices. Hermione taught the boys about the internet and together they also invested money in a few computers and stereos that had been designed to run off magic for wizarding use. This in itself opened a lot of doors for them when it came to the group finding themselves in the middle of the entertainment section of John Lewis.

It had taken all of 20 seconds for them to feel overwhelmed in this massive place, but it had only taken 5 seconds for one of the employees direct them to some fantastic music choices. Stocking up on every possible recommendation, the three of them left John Lewis with heavy bags and lighter wallets. They spent their days listening to music, hanging out at hidden cafes in the muggle world and generally living life for once. Harry visited Teddy and Andromeda often, making sure both were comfortable and as happy as they could be.

By the time the summer had passed, the three friends had built a strong self-confidence about themselves. It also left Hermione with an idea to promote both house unity and a great way to incorporate muggle studies into an event back at Hogwarts. She quickly set to work owling McGonagall and emailing a few corporations that had been known to work with wizards before. As the group stopped by to pick up Ginny, Luna and Neville, they were filled in on Hermione's bold plan. Excited whispers mingled through the group as the all apparated to the nearest spot at Kings Cross. Getting to platform 9 ¾ was easier than expected and they quickly claimed a car, animatedly talking about what was sure to be the biggest welcome back yet.

* * *

><p>Please review! We live by reviews!<p>

Our precious!


	2. YesNo

This is chapter 2 for the Glee Cast Cover Competition. Even if I get dropped from it, I'll still continue this one. I've been wanting to write a good songfic for a while now.

Again all belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. *sniff*

* * *

><p>YesNo

Draco Malfoy had never been more bored and unimpressed in his entire life. Coming back to Hogwarts had been a dream come true for him and all the other Slytherins. However, he was learning that being back came with other obligations. McGonagall and the other teachers had agreed upon having all the years take a new muggle immersion class. The class would help them to be better suited for modern muggle behavior and devices. They had even hired a squib to come and teach the class, one that had both a wizarding childhood and a muggle adulthood.

Their teacher, Lucy Burke, was a fetching young woman in her mid 20s and many of the students were amazed that Hogwarts would hire someone unable to perform magic. Ms. Burke worked for a major electronics company and media franchiser as a muggle to wizarding representative. It seems that the companies had taken an interest in mass producing items for wizards and witches to use in their homes without trouble. Not only had they sent Ms. Burke as a negotiator, but the companies also wanted to extend their hand and off Hogwarts a number of devices to test out for them. Now each of the commons had a wide screen plasma telly, an assortment of movies and television shows and the 7th and 8th year students were given cd players as well as access to a huge selection of muggle and wizarding music.

Now Ms. Burke had been appointed the newest member on their staff and she had become a favorite of a number of the population, including the teachers. Pansy had taken an immediate liking to the woman as well. She was fascinated by the muggle fashion and inspirations and Burke seemed to be on the cutting edge. Draco on the other hand simply rolled his eyes and jotted down the new dull assignment that Ms. Burke had talked about. It seems that the latest craze in the muggle world was some new telly program called "Glee".

"Glee" it seems, had been invented by a bunch of yanks who wanted to combine the melodrama of American teenagers with a musical show. Now on top of watching the horrid sponge of nonsensical gossip, they were to perform each week in the great hall in their own sort of "Hogwarts got Talent". To top it off, Ms. Burke was not allowing any wizarding songs. Draco buried his face in his hands and sighed. He hated performing. Ever since the war had ended, he just wanted to fade into the background and spend his last year at Hogwarts under the radar. Now he would be forced to perform in front of the student population and he was not looking forward to it.

Out of the daze of misery, Draco heard Ms. Burke call for volunteers. He sank as low in his chair as he possibly could and rolled his eyes as he heard the ever present golden trio volunteer. Sitting back up and gaining some sense of composure, Draco let his eyes meander over the three. Weasley seemed to be mostly the same, though the new clothes and Granger on his arm made him seem more mature somehow. He had less of a temper and he almost shinned as the epitome of Gryffindors. Granger hadn't turned out half bad either. She was made up enough that people could really see how pretty she was behind the schoolbooks. Also the new haircut made her quite fetching.

Though the difference in the Boy-Who-Would-Never-Bloody-Die was the most surprising. He had finally learned to dress and the new thin frames allowed his eyes to glow. Harry Potter had also split up for good with the Weaselette. It was the most talked about gossip in the school's history. It seems the split had been amicable so they still hung out. However, no one had caught Potter's eye The most obvious change about the three was the self-confidence that they carried like a shield against anything that could be said about them. It seems with the rebuilt school and the trio showing that they had not a care in the world, made the rest of the population feel at ease. Not even the Slytherins had been given hassle about their return. As the bell rang to excuse them, Draco grabbed his things and headed out the next class. He'd mull over which song they would perform with Blaise and Pansy later.

* * *

><p>The week passed by quickly and the Slytherins were still working on a song to perform. Feeling a bit miffed, they marched into the Great Hall and took their seats. A few bets where placed on the outcome of the performance, whether or not the Gryffindors would fall flat on their face. Everyone held their breath as Ms. Burke walked out onto the stage to give the introduction. As she finished, the room grew dark and a lone guitar being strummed sent chills up Draco's spine. A lone whistle started a melody, sounding from the stage and grew along with the music. The velvet curtains on the makeshift stage slowly opened and on the stage were three figures. Ron Weasley sat behind a drum set and looked almost at home behind the instrument, sporting a pair of faded denims and black shirt with the union jack across the front. Hermione Granger stepped into the light and swayed as she strummed at the string of her guitar. The ripped black shirt shimmered under the shine of the stage lights and the purple skirt flared slightly emphasizing her hips. The most drastic on the stage was Potter, who stepped up to the microphone and gave a little smile before he parted his lips and began to sing.<p>

**~Oh, Just Shoot For The Stars **

**If it Feels Right, Then Aim From My Heart**

**If you Feel Like , And Take Me Away **

**Make it Okay , I Swear I'll Behave**

**You Wanted Control, So We Waited **

**I Put On a Show, Now I Make It**

**You Say I'm a Kid, My Ego is Big**

**I Don't Give a Shit **

**And it Goes Like This~**

The brunette had ditched his glasses and his bright green eyes sparkled for everyone to see. For the first time, it seemed that Potter was excited to be in the center of attention. Potter was squeezed into a pair of leather pants that left very little to the imagination and a deep green button up topped with a charcoal grey vest. He looked out into the audience and there was a collective gasp before as his rich tenor belted out the first chorus. Murmurs erupted around the Great Hall as Harry made many a flirtatious looks. The consensus seemed to be that the Golden Boy was singing to someone, but he never let his eyes linger too long on anyone person for the rumors to really stick.

**Take Me By The Tongue, And I'll Know You**

**Kiss Me Till You're Drunk, And I'll Show You**

**The Moves Like Jagger**

**I've Got The Moves Like Jagger**

**I've Got The Moves Like Jagger**

**I Don't Need To Try To Control You **

**Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You**

**With The Moves Like Jagger **

**I've Got The Moves Like Jagger**

**I've Got The Moves Like Jagger**

Many of the girls had fainted at the realization that Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord, Savior of the Wizarding world could sing. Even Draco sat starring at the "perfect" boy. He frowned and crossed his arms, pouting at the fact the world seemed to grace his rival with a natural gift that took him years to work on. Draco turned conspiratorially towards his fellow Slytherins and began to plot. He would not let the goody two shoes trio out stage them!

**Maybe It's Hard, When You Feel Like **

**You're Broken And Scarred, Nothing Feels Right **

**But When You're With Me, I'll Make You Believe**

**That I've Got The Key, Oh!**

**So Get In The Car, We Can Ride it**

**Wherever You Want, Get Inside it**

**And You Want to Steer, But I'm Shifting Gears **

**I'll Take it From Here **

Everyone was cheering and acting like a bunch of groupies, trying to throw themselves up on the stage. Suddenly, Harry bowed out of the spot light and took up Granger's guitar. She strode forward and gave a coy smile to the audience before the sound of her raspy alto echoed throw the hall. This time it was Draco and a lot of the boys who were floundered by the sudden change and knowledge that Granger's voice could make those noises. Many of the guys sent a glare at Ron Weasley for snatching up the vixen before anyone knew what she was capable of. Swaying through her lyrics, Granger began rubbing her hands along the microphone and sent flirtatious looks all around the Great Hall.

**You Wanna Know, How To Make Me Smile **

**Take Control, On Me Just For The Night **

**And If I Share My Secret, You're Gonna Have To Keep it**

**Nobody Else Can See This **

**So Watch And Learn, I Won't Show You Twice **

**Head To Toe, Oooh Baby Rub Me Right**

**But If I Share My Secret, You're Gonna Have To Keep it**

**Nobody Else Can See This **

Potter stepped up to the mic and he and Granger sang the last chorus together, smiling and nearly laughing. Edging Potter forward, Granger took the guitar from him and motioned for him to finish on his own. Stepping back, she gave Weasley a short peck before continuing. Potter on the other hand began swinging his hips around mimicking some of the moves Draco recognized from "Glee".

**And it Goes Like This, Take Me By The Tongue **

**And I'll Owe You, Kiss Me Till You're Drunk **

**And I'll Show You All**

**The Moves Like Jagger**

**I've Got The Moves Like Jagger**

**I've Got The Moves Like Jagger**

**I Don't Need To Try To Control You, Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You**

**With The Moves Like Jagger **

**I've Got The Moves Like Jagger**

**I've Got The Moves Like Jagger**

Finishing the song, they bowed and disappeared off the stage. Chaos erupted from all over the Great Hall as every year and table was discussing the undeniable attraction that came from the stage. Even Draco felt a little hot under the collar from that performance. He smirked as he rose from the table and his friends followed him. Next week would be even better when the Slytherins took the stage and Draco knew exactly what song they would do.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!<p> 


End file.
